The Assignment
by xXPATDxFOBXx
Summary: The English teacher, Mr. Jones, gave everyone an assignment where they have to write 50 random things. I hope you enjoy it!
1. 50 Random Things

**This is my new story. It's gonna get funnier (at least it should) later on. The first part is everyone's point of view, basically what they're doing. By the way, I'm only using the main 6 characters: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor. Well, you already know. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay sat, scribbling on her paper. She started doodling Troy's name without noticing, but when she noticed, she crossed it off and wrote Zeke's name. Then she wrote 'I hate school!' across the page.

Chad was counting his fro hairs. "1534, 1535, uhh...I lost count," he said, and he started over. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

Ryan was banging his head on his desk, saying 'ow' every time.

Taylor and Gabriella, being the smart ones, were daydreaming. Gabriella was daydreaming about her and Troy's wedding day, and Taylor was daydreaming about throwing food at Chad.

Troy was trying to lick his tongue. When he finally touched the tip of his tongue to the back of his tongue, it made him gag, which made him throw up.

"Mr. Bolton, are you all right?" Mrs. Darbus asked, grossed out.

"I'm fine," he said, almost ready to throw up again because of the taste in his mouth.

"Mr. Danforth, please escort Mr. Bolton to the washroom. Miss Evans, could you please go find a janitor?" she asked a little too politely.

"Yes Mrs. Darbus," Chad and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Mrs. Darbus is an alien," Chad said.

"Can we just hurry?" Troy asked angrily.

"Okay, hurrying!" Chad replied, walking a lot faster.

After about 10 minutes, everyone came back, including a janitor,who mopped up the puke.

"Wow, school sucks," Sharpay whispered to Ryan.

Chad, who overheard, said, "Yeah, Tory throwing up was the most exciting thing that happened all week."

Gabriella and Taylor disagreed. They were taking notes from Mrs. Darbus' lecture on Shakespeare.

"When will this be over?" Troy asked.

Finally, the bell rang. Everyone was happy, because this period they had English. And the English teacher, Mr. Jones, was the best teacher anyone could have. He made learning fun.

"Hello, class!" Mr. Jones said once everyone filed in and sat down.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones!" everyone said with smiles on their faces.

"I was thinking, since it is the last week of school, we could have a fun assignment. The principal told me that the last week of school can be fun and random. Since I know you guys like fun and random stuff, I was thinking you could write a page on 50 random things. They can be ANYTHING you want," Mr. Jones said, emphasizing the word 'anything'.

"This is the best school day of my life!" Chad whispered.

"Now, since today's Monday, the assignment's due Thursday. The last day of school we will be having a huge party!" Mr. Jones shouted. Everyone cheered. "I recommend getting started on your assignments right away."

Everyone got started on their projects right away.

"This is awesome!" Sharpay said.

"I already know what I'm going to write," Chad said.

"Mr. Jones is awesome!" Ryan said.

"I could write more than 50," Taylor said.

"I would've rather done math, but this can be fun, too," Gabriella said.

"This is the best assignment ever!" Troy said.

By Thursday, everyone had a paper of randomness.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**As you probably know, the next six chapters will be the assignments, which will be more funny and more random. I hope you will enjoy them. And the author's notes I put in bold at the beginning and end of each chapter? There will be none for the assignments. Review, and bye!**


	2. Troy's Assignment

1. ...

2. I'm bored

3. I want ice cream

4. Darn

5. We're out of chocolate ice cream

6. I'll have strawberry, then

7. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

8. What?

9. Oh, my shirt?

10. Yeah, I know, it rocks

11. It's like talking to peanut butter

12. What, my pants?

13. Yeah, I know, you want them

14. Wow, we're at 14

15. I mean 15

16. Okay, 17

17. Sorry, that should've been 16

18. But now it's 18

19. Boredomundo

20. Let's talk about the issues

21. My girlfriend

22. Her name?

23. None of your business

24. She's hot

25. Get your eyes off of her!

26. Yeah, so she's not really an issue

27. It's this other girl

28. Her name I do not know

29. And if I did know...

30. ...I wouldn't tell you

31. #31

32. 18 more after this one

33. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

34. Sorry about the last one

35. I will talk about the real issues

36. Sharpay

37. Did I tell you she's a dog?

38. She's a poodle

39. And her brother, Ryan

40. There are no words to describe him

41. Except single

42. And ugly

43. And...HAT-LOVER!!!!

44. I am not that random

45. CHEEEEEEEEEEEESE

46. I know, totally not funny

47. Wow, three more after this

48. Might as well make the best of two

49. IsteppedonTaylorandshehadtogotothehospitalbutIhadjelloonmyfootsoitgotstuckinherhairandshegotlikesooooomadandshehadtoshaveherheadanditwaslikesooofunny!

50. Hope you could read that!


	3. Gabriella's Assignment

1. Wow, 50 random things?

2. I'm not a random person

3. But I guess I can try and be random

4. Cheese!

5. WOOHOO!!!!!!!

6. My boyfriend has a cat

7. Must...kill...Sharpay!

8. 3+2828823428288237

9. I.A.N.A.I.B.I.N.W.I.I.S.S.W.T.F.H.I.H.H.A.S.M.D!!!!!!

10. Which means: I am not an idiot, but I know who is. It's Sharpay.

11. Continued: She wants Troy for herself. I hate her and she must die.

12. My socks? Yeah, I know, they're cute.

13. Fudge is goooooooooooooooooood

14. Only 14 so far!?!?!?

15. Is this supposed to be funny?

16. It is?!?

17. Okay, well...I have a boyfriend!!!

18. He's hot

19. And not single!

20. So you can't have him!

21. But I know who you can have

22. But I won't tell you

23. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!

24. Or girlfriend

25. I love cheese

26. As it states in #4

27. AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA

28. iamnotfunny

29. P-p-en-n-n-c-c-ci-i-i-il-l-l-ls-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

30. Hey, they're not all nice, you know

31. I am Pierre

32. The evil pizza delivery guy

33. I ask for more than the pizza is worth

34. AND I ALWAYS KEEP THE CHANGE!!!!

35. But wait, there is my twin sister!

36. Pierrette, the evil ice cream delivery woman

37. She always gets there late so the ice cream melts

38. AND SHE ALWAYS KEEPS THE CHANGE!!!!

39. But wait, there is my older brother!

40. Pierroo, the evil hot chocolate delivery guy

41. He always arrives late so the hot chocolate turns to cold chocolate

42. AND HE ALWAYS KEEPS THE CHANGE!!!!

43. Okay, they left

44. Hi, I'm Gabriella

45. Wow, I was actually random!?!?!?

46. AND FUNNY!?!?!

47. AND I DIDN'T PASS OUT!?!?!

48. -passes out-

49. -still passed out-

50. -gets up- bye!


	4. Sharpay's Assignment

1. Ugh, I have to write a stupid assignment

2. I mean, I just got a manicure

3. And a pedicure!

4. I hate Ryan

5. What? He had nothing to do with getting this assignment?

6. Well, I still hate him, regardless of his shoe size

7. I WAS NOT RANDOM!!! You heard nothing!

8. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9. I JUST BROKE A NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!!!!!!!!!!!

10. I need a minute to get over the shock!!!

11. ...

12. ...

13. ...

14. ...

15. ...

16. ...

17. ...

18. ...

19. ...

20. ...

21. I will be fine, I just need to go to the hospital!!!

22. WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!!!!!

23. Doctor: You'll be fine, Sharpay. Just rest your hand for, like, a week

24. Sharpay: Are you sure I won't die!?!?!

25. Doctor: For the 3,577 time, NO!!!!!!!

26. Sharpay: Good, so I will be fine?

27. Doctor: ...just go home and rest your hand

28. Sharpay: Thanks...so I'll be fine?

29. Doctor: GET OUT!!!!

30. So I'm fine

31. Well, not really

32. I think the doctor said I wouldn't be fine and I would die.

33. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

34. -dies-

35. -still dead-

36. Wow, 36 already?

37. Oh, sorry

38. -gets up, wasn't really dead-

39. I have a boyfriend

40. Zeke, right?

41. Oh yeah, it is Zeke!

42. I would never forget his name!

43. What's his name?

44. Steve?

45. Well, he's, like, so hot!

46. And he's, like, the best boyfriend!

47. So, like, this one time, we were, like, bored

48. And it was, like, Saturday

49. And it was, like, night time, and we, like, got into bed together, and...

50. ...oh, 50 already? Well, I'll tell you another time. Remember, I was never random or funny. And I was never here.


	5. Ryan's Assignment

1. Wow, 50 random things?

2. I wasn't that random since lunch!

3. Don't say it...not funny.

4. Yeah, I know

5. Fine, I'll tell you some stuff

6. Uhh...I love hats

7. Oh, Troy already told you that?

8. HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That rhymes with hat!

9. Moo

10. I have, like, a bajillion hats

11. What, my hat?

12. Yeah, I know, awesome colours

13. Anyways, I have a blue hat, and a red hat, and a red and blue hat, and a red hat with blue and white stripes which represents the United States.

14. I also have a pink hat with darker pink bunnies. Sharpay gave me it for our birthday. I got her a nice shirt.

15. I have that hat in a cage, I'm afraid it will eat me while I'm sleeping

16. Or eat all of my hats

17. Or eat my hair so I'm bald

18. Or eat all of the chocolate I stashed in Sharpay's underwear drawer along with a heat pack. I took off the wrappers, and I'm hoping they will melt

19. It was SO hard to get them in there

20. I had to wear gloves, goggles, a mask, and I put it in there with a pair of tongs

21. Do you know what she keeps in there?!?!

22. I don't think you want to know

23. It's like torture for a guy to look in there -shivers-

24. I talk too much

25. Halfway there!

26. PARTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

27. WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!

28. -does a very weird dance-

29. Okay, fun's over

30. I'll tell you a story

31. About me!

32. Well, I'm usually quiet at school

33. But that's only because Sharpay makes me follow her and listen to her and be quiet around her

34. And do what she says and give her manicures and pedicures

35. But that's only because she's 2 minutes and 34.7 seconds older than me -whispers angrily- stupid 2 minutes and 34.7 seconds

36. Anyways, I'm actually not quiet and shy, I'm the opposite

37. -sticks pen in the balloon- I swear, I don't know where the balloon came from

38. Well, I might as well make the last few points awesome

39. BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah

40. IamboredIamboredIamboredIamboresd

41. Sorry, boresd should've been bored

42. Which describes me

43. It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see

44. You were always there beside me

45. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold

46. But you were always there beside me

47. This feeling's like no other

48. I want you to know

49. That this assignment's over

50. Bye!


	6. Chad's Assignment

1. Greetings, carbon-based life form

2. I AM INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3. Insane is an odd word

4. I mean, insane could've been...grape juice

5. Who knows?

6. Well, let me get this straight for you, and I got some questions

7. I AM NOT SINGLE

8. What's your name?

9. Bumblefiltstin?

10. Lumbleiltkin?

11. Rumplestiltskin?

12. I'll just call you Bob

13. Anyway, do you like cheese?

14. YOU DON'T!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!

15. Oh, you do? Great )

16. I like cheese, too

17. AND AFROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

18. I'm only yelling because I HATE YOU!!!!!!

19. And I lose my temper easily

20. LLAMAS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!! YoU wIlL aGrEe!

21. Good, then

22. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala -skips along merrily-

23. STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

24. -Taylor walks over and knocks out Chad by punching him in the eye-

25. -doesn't respond because he's knocked out-

26. -still knocked out-

27. -gets up-

28. -falls down again-

29. -holds onto computer desk and gets up-

30. -doesn't fall down-

31. Let's just pretend that Taylor's a guy, I don't want to be known as 'Chad, the dude with the fro who got knocked out by a girl"

32. No, I mean Chad gets knocked out, not the fro. I don't think Taylor could knock out a fro.

33. -Taylor gets mad- -Taylor runs over and knocks out Chad by punching him in the other eye-

34. -still knocked out-

35. -gets up-

36. -falls down-

37. -gets up-

38. -falls down-

39. -gets up-

40. -falls down-

41. -dies-

42. -gets up and doesn't fall down-

43. Wow, what a refreshing death!

44. Better make the next 6 points funny and random!

45. We're breaking free! Soaring, flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!

46. I gotta get my, get my head in the game! You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game!

47. I've never had some one, as good for me as you, no one like you! So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for!

48. No more songs!

49. The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout

50. I SAID BYE!!!!!!!!!


	7. Taylor's Assignment

1. OMG I can't believe I have to write 50 random things

2. I'm not even random

3. OR FUNNY!!!

4. This is the ONE and ONLY time in my life that I will say that I wish I was Chad

5. Boy, am I glad I knocked him out

6. No, I'm just mad at him for no reason

7. Wow, only 7

8. That's amazing!

9. I like cats

10. I like black ones, and orange ones, and white ones, and brown ones, and black and orange and white and brown ones

11. I wonder what Chad would look like with green hair

12. -goes and dyes Chad's hair green-

13. Heehee, he looks like a tree!

14. I like math and science!

15. I love the periodic table of elements

16. Like C-Carbon, K-Potassium, Pb-Lead, and so on

17. I also like screaming

18. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

19. And I like slapping people

20. -slaps Ryan-

21. Sorry Ryan! I was aiming for Chad!

22. Anyways, my role-model definitely has to be Albert Einstein

23. Or Barney the big purple dinosaur

24. Kidding!!! That's Chad's role-model

25. OOPS!!! That slipped out. That secret will stay between you and me

26. I know much more about Chad and most of my friends than you'll ever know

27. Like Ryan likes to wear Sharpay's makeup

28. OOPS!!! Guess I can't keep secrets...

29. Gabriella is planning to shave Troy's head

30. Uhh...YOU NEVER HEARD THAT!!!!!

31. -tapes her mouth closed-

32. Mmph muh grmbl glmp bmnm phnvm

33. Mbm bmlm ubm fm dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!

34. -rips tape off-

35. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

36. Hey! My mustache is gone!

37. Chad is odd

38. Thomas Edison invented the light bulb!

39. Maybe I'm odd...

40. Of course not!

41. I like shiny things

42. Oooooh shiiiiiiiiny!

43. PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

44. -eats whole pizza-

45. Mmmmm

46. Oh no...I feel sick

47. -runs to bathroom and throws up-

48. Ok that's it! But seriously I wasn't random

49. I copied Chad's last report on the light bulb, even though he only mentioned it once

50. But it was random, so bye!


End file.
